


Crowley and a New Gadget

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Crowley and a New Gadget

"What _is_ it?" Aziraphale asked.

"The humans call it _the wheel_ ," Crowley said, rolling it back and forth.

"Are you _sure_ it's a human invention?" Aziraphale said sternly. "We've only just finished dealing with all that mascara-and-swords business your people saw fit to dump on earth."

"First, who's this "we", and second, they weren't _my_ people when they started getting inventive. Anyway, of course this is a human thing," Crowley lied.

"Hmph," Aziraphale said dismissively, and went off for a well-earned drink.

Crowley cheerfully played with the _wheel_. He could hardly wait to pass on the idea for internal combustion.


End file.
